leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Roubo de Vida
Roubo de vida '''é um atributo que restaura vida ao campeão com base na porcentagem de todos os danos de ataque básicos. habilidades que aplicam efeitos de contato, e habilidades que são consideradas ataques básicos, todas se beneficiam de roubo de vida. Roubo de vida é calculado do dano atual causado à um inimigo, depois da armadura e todas as formas de redução de dano. Todos os campeões tem 0% de roubo de vida base. Isso pode ser aumentado com, itens, runas, talentos e em alguns campeões, habilidades. Increasing life steal Items * * as physical damage (60 max vs. minions). Unique Active: Deals (min. 100) as physical damage, heals for the same amount and steals 25% of the target's movement speed for 3 seconds (90 second cooldown) (550 range).|3400}} * * * * magic damage and slow the target champion's movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds (30 second cooldown).|3400}} * * for 5 seconds (90 second cooldown).|3250}} * : Removes all debuffs and also grants 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (90 second cooldown).|3700}} * to units around your target – ( near the edge). Unique Active – Crescent: Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown).|3500}} * * * * * Variable Availability * * * Champion abilities '''Note: Only the life steal buff effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * grants life steal for 5 seconds. * permanently grants him % life steal. * gives him life steal for 6 seconds. * grants 100% life steal for the duration of the ability. * grants him 30% life steal for the duration of the ability. * grants him life steal while he is in this stance. Masteries * grants life steal and spellvamp. Runes Notes * Life steal stacks additively, and has no cap. * passive is a unique multiplicative increase, so if you had 10% life steal before, you will now have 12%, and not 30% life steal. ** 10% 12% life steal. * Life steal will not heal from damage done to towers and inhibitors. * Life steal will heal from all damage done to minions, monsters, pets and champions. * Abilities that apply on-hit effects such as and will work with life steal. * Life steal does not work for abilities that don't apply on-hit effects, nor with item actives like with . * Life steal does not work with True damage, for example . * Healing reduction effects like and reduce the health restored by life steal. : See Healing reduction for more information. Trivia updated 13/8/2015 on patch 5.15 * The maximum achievable life steal by a playable champion is on thanks to his passive, . To reach this amount, he must: **Be on Summoner's Rift or Butcher's Bridge (for the availability of ). **Have maximum ranks in the and masteries. **Have three . **Have one , four , and a . **Be at while being under the effects of to benefit from . : This combination will result in having life steal. : Relevant mathematics: : :: life steal ( |Greater Quintessences of Life Steal}} ( 12|Ravenous Hydra}}) ) ( |Spirit Visage's passive}} |Second Wind}}) ::: Upon reaching this amount of life steal, and with a basic attack dealing + 10% of his target's maximum health as physical damage, will restore up to + 23.166% of his target's maximum health per basic attack. ::: On Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar, the replacement of with results in a lower maximum of , which requires to have attacked at least 5 times with no more than 8 seconds separating each attack, resulting in a base damage of 503 and healing of . : ::: References cs:Life steal de:Lebensraub es:Robo de vida fr:Vol de vie pl:Kradzież życia ru:Вампиризм zh:生命偷取